Hunted Dragon Warrior
by LadyPeach7
Summary: Po had been tricked and mocked many times by his friends. He loses his Inner Peace and his soul gets dark. He wants revenge.
1. Gullible

The Story opens up with Tigress meditating in her room in the Student barracks. She does so until she hears voices nearby.

Voice: Shh!

Tigress goes back to meditating but hears the voice again. She leaves her room and sees the rest of the Five (minus Monkey) waiting outside of Po's room.

Crane: Shh!

Viper: Oh hey! Morning Tigress.

Tigress: What's going on?

Crane: Shh!

Mantis: Monkey's about to pull the best wake up prank on Po ever! This is going to be epic!

Crane: Wanna watch?

Tigress: Don't be ridiculous, of course I don't want to... *sees what Monkey is planning* Ooh, this does look good.

The Five (minus Monkey) observe Monkey setting up his prank while Po sleeps. Monkey places a bowl of pudding on the floor and uses a pulley system to raise Po's bed up.

Monkey: Po... *giggles* YOU'RE LATE FOR TRAINING!

Po: COMING!

Po leaps off his bed but falls right into a bowl of pudding. The Five laugh as Po falls for the prank. Po gets up upset and his bed falls on him, knocking him out.

Monkey: Te he he! Gotcha ya! You've been Monk-ed.

Tigress: Po, you are so gullible.

Po: *pouts sad* Mmmmmmmh…..

Later...

Po: *reaches exhausted the training hall* I'm here, Master Shifu!

Shifu: *stands angry at the gates* You're late Panda!

Po: But... But... But... I... I...

Shifu: It's doesn't matter now! You've lots of training to do, panda. *brings Po to a wooden dummy* I want you to swing hard at this target, but not hit it.

Po: That's it?

Shifu: Yes!

Po: 'Cause usually when we do one-to-one training, you're up to something tricky, like that time when it turned out the training dummy was made of tar and I got stuck in...

Shifu: Po!

Po: ...goo! *starts to get in his position but gets distracted and unfocused while*

Shifu: *annoyed* Po!

Po finally punches the wooden dummy but touches it and gets smacked in the back of the head.

Shifu: You have strength, panda. But you are so gullible. You will not survive if you trust everyone.

Po: *pouts sad again* Mmmmmmmh…..

Later…

In Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop, where Monkey is laughing.

Mantis: *arrives* What's that Monkey?

Monkey: Mantis, shh! *shows Mantis his hand revealing a device* Joy-luck buzzer. *laughs* I'm gonna zap Tigress with it.

Mantis: Sure 'cause *sarcastically* How could that go wrong?

Monkey: I know right. *notices that Tigress arrives* Tigress, my most trusted and loyal friend. *holds out his hand*

Tigress: *sits down* Joy-luck buzzer?

Monkey: How did you know?

Tigress: Come on Monkey, what fool would fall for that?

Po: *arrives* Hey, everybody.

Customers: Hey, Po!

Po: Hey.

Monkey: Po… *holds out his hand* …my most trusted and loyal friend.

Po: Monkey! *grabs Monkey's hand and gets shocked* Ow, my most annoying friend.

Tigress: Po, you are so gullible.

Monkey: You can't talk to the Dragon Warrior that way, right? *holds up his hand to Po* Up high good sir!

Po: Thanks Mon-... *high fives Monkey and gets zapped then falls*

Monkey: *laughs* Sorry. *sticks out his hand to help up Po*

Po: That's okay M-... *grabs Monkey's hand and gets zapped*

The customers and Monkey laugh.

Tigress: Gullible.

Po: *pouts sad again* Mmmmmmmh…..

Later…

Po: *walks on a path away from the town* Gullible? I'm not gullible. They're gullible if they think I'm gullible. *remembers, how many times he was fooled by the Five, the villagers and Shifu and growls* Grrrrrrrrrr... Arrrrrgg... That's it! I have enough! *smirks dark* Well, my friends! You want a clever Dragon Warrior? You will get a clever Dragon Warrior!


	2. Dark comes out

Po arrives in front of Mr. Ping's Noodle Shop where he scares two citizens before walking into the Noodle Shop.

Po: *stops in front of the kitchen door and thinks* Dad will surely hit me with a wok on the head, as usual. *opens the door and blocked the attack from his father* Not this time, Dad.

Mr. Ping: *rolls eyes* Killjoy! But you came just in time. I need your help. *hands Po two bowls of noodles* Table eight!

Po walks up to a table with the noodles. At the table are a male goose and a female pig.

Female pig: Ooh, these look delicious!

Po: *tosses a bowl away and eats the other* You better believe it, way too good for you, skunk breath.

The female pig turns to the goose.

Male goose: *turns to Po* Don't you talk to my wife that way!

Po: I'll talk to her anyway I want, rump nugget. *picks up the goose and flings him across the Noodle Shop*

The customers gasp.

Mr. Ping: *runs to him* Po, what are you doing to my customers?!

Po: Nothing compared to what your so-called "noodles" are doing to them. *pushes down a customer and grabs the noodles on the table*

Everyone watches Po with fear.

Po: *smells the noodles* Woo, I had better noodles than these come out of my nose. *knocks over the table* I never wanted to work in a Noodle Shop, ever!

Mr. Ping: *approaches Po* Oh Po, how could you say such things?

Po: It's about time somebody told you the truth, old man. *throws a table into the shop and a large fireball erupts out of the kitchen. He backs out while laughing* Mwahahahahahaha...! *looks up to the Jade Palace and grins dark* I think, I'm late for training! He he he he he...! *he walks up to the palace*

In the training area of the Training Hall, Monkey and Crane spar.

Shifu: Everyone has a dominant side. This exercise is made to help strengthen your weaker side.

Po: *arrives and bumps into Tigress* Hey, good-lookin', what's shakin'?

Tigress gasps and snarls at Po. Monkey laughs.

Shifu: You're late. Do you care to explain where you've been?

Po: Not really, Know-it-all.

Shifu: *looks serious at him but than relaxes* Punctuality is as vital a trait as any that the Dragon Warrior possesses. It is a reflection of y...

Po: Ah, save the pithy nugget of, Long-eared. *Shifu stares at Po in disbelief* Let's do some stuff. How 'bout, for being late, I'll take on Monkey and Crane with both hands tied behind my back.

To Shifu's annoyance, but otherwise agreement, Po is facing Monkey and Crane with his hands tied, moments later.

Shifu: Begin.

Crane flies up and comes down on Po. Po dodges the attack. Monkey attacks Po, but Po kicks him and sends him into some weapons.

Crane: Whoa. O_O

Po trips Crane and kicks him. Monkey comes up behind Po and grabs his neck. Po falls back and crushes Monkey, he then breaks the rope around his hands and takes a stance.

Viper: Po, enough! *lunges at Po*

Po grabs Viper and stretches her out.

Mantis: Hey!

Tigress and Mantis rush in to fight Po. Po uses Viper as a whip to hit Mantis then Tigress. Po kicks monkey and throws Viper. Tigress gets back up and fights Po and is kicked by him.

Po: That all you got?! I thought you were supposed to be warriors.

Shifu: *annoyed* Po, this is unacceptable.

Po: Save it, Panda dwarf. You're not the boss of me.

Shifu scowls.

Po: *approaches the exit* I'm the Dragon Warrior. The universe chose me not you! You losers call me when you aren't afraid of a little fighting. *leaves*

Monkey: *confused*O-kay.

Shifu: *thinks* Excuse me, my students. I need to meditate! For the rest of the day you are free. *salute and walks away*

In the Hall of Warriors...

Shifu: *tries to discover why Po is acting so strange* Something is wrong with our Dragon Warrior. He seemed fine yesterday, training session.

Po arrives, unbeknownst to Shifu.

Shifu: * thinks * Hmmmmmmmm ... Either he made darkness in his heart, or he wants revenge on us for anything.

Po now stands directly behind Shifu.

Shifu: But then it will end deadly for us.

Po: *grins dark* So true, master.

Shifu: *turns shocked around* What... *is knocked out by Po*


	3. Everything will change

Shifu: *wakes up to find out that he is locked up in the palace prison and notices po, who stands next to the grid* Po?

Po: *give a dark grins* Well it's about time you woke up, Long-eared. *sarcastically* Oh, did I wake you? Don't be mad, I'll talk quieter. *screams loud* WHISPER VOICE!

Shifu: *covers his ears* Po, why are you doing this?

Po: Let me think! Hmmmmmmmmm... Oh yes, of course! *raises his voice* For all the agonizing years, which the Five, the villagers and you've done to me. In which I had felt hurt.

Shifu: *confused* What do you mean?

Po: I mean all your tricks and mockeries.

Shifu: Oh, you mean that? *sighs* I admit, that I have told the five, that they should keep you under pressure. Just so you're more self-confident. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings. Can't we forget that and take peace again? If you let me free, Po, then I'll forgive you, without punishment. I promise. *bows*

Po: *changes to a worried face impression, but then it's dark again* I almost fell for your trick, Long-eared. But not this time. Now excuse me, please, Master Shifu! *bows* I have lots of things to do. *walks away with a evil laugh* Mwahahahaha...

Shifu: *shouted after him* PO! PO!

Tigress and Crane walk down the hallway in the Student Barracks.

Tigress: I can't believe it, I'm actually worried about Po.

Crane: Yeah, I'm worried about us.

The two enter the Dining Room to find Po talking and playing Mahjong with the wolf bandits.

Po: Seven of Tongzhi to Wong, possible inside straight. Jen gets the North Wind, no help there. And the Dragon Warrior gets the Five of Bamboo, possible flush. Action is still to Heilang, with a pair of seasons.

Heilang: Come on lucky Winter.

Tigress: What is going on here?!

Po: Hello, losers? We got room for one more. But I warn you, that wolf is a shark.

Jen smiles dully, and makes a stupid sound.

Tigress: You can't be...

Po: *approaches Tigress* I can, and will, do anything I want. I'm the Dragon Warrior, kitty. From now on, I call the shots.

Tigress growls and clenches her fist.

Po: You wanna do something about it?

Crane: Uh, if that includes leaving, yes.

The three wolf bandits surround Po as Tigress raises her fist.

Crane: *stops Tigress* This isn't the time or the place.

Po: You should listen to momma's boy.

The wolf bandits laugh.

Crane: Hey! *pulls Tigress out of the Dining Room as he exits*

Po: And while you're at it, clear out your stuff! All of you! Your services are no longer needed! And believe me, there's going to be some change around here. *laughs darkly* Mwahahahahaha...


	4. My village

Down some steps from the Jade Palace, Po is rallying up the wolf bandits.

Po: For too long you bandits have been under Shifu and the Furious Five's oppressive fins.

The bandits cheer.

Wolf bandit: Actually, they don't have fins.

Po: You deserve better than that, and I, I deserve respect, and I'll get it, through fear and intimidation, and something else.

Heilang: Burning down the village!

Po: Yeah! Then they'll worship me!

Bandits: Yeah!

Po: Who's with me?!

Bandits: We are!

The group runs down the steps and toward the village. In front of the Hall of Warriors, the Furious Five look down on Po.

Monkey: Po's lost his mind!

Mantis: Where's Master Shifu?

Crane: I've looked all over for him, but I can't find him.

Shifu: *stands behind them* I'm here.

In the village…

Po: *storms with the Wolf bandits into the village* Take everything what you want, guys. *points to Mrs. Yoon* Out of my way! *points to Zang* You! Yes, you there, don't look at me! *continues tormenting villagers* You wretches have had it easy for far too long.

Heilang: *takes some money from a villager* That's like Winter Holidays! He he he he he...

Po: *destroys an instrument and grabs Apple cart duck by the neck* From now on you will give me a hundred free apples a week.

Apple cart duck: Yes, Po... I mean Dragon Warrior, your excellency, highness.

Po: *looks at Mrs. Yoon* What have you got there, old lady? *drops the apple cart duck*

Mrs. Yoon: Oh, uh, just the steamed buns, which I sell to pay the rent on my humble mud hut.

Po: *takes the basket of buns from Mrs. Yoon and eats them* These are the Dragon Warrior's steamed buns. Don't you get that? You own nothing! This is my village, my apples, my buns! *laughs* Mwahahahahaha...

?: PO!

Po: *turns angry around and shouts* WHAT! *notices Mr. Ping*

Mr. Ping: Po, how could you just do that?

Po: *grabs him by neck and looks darkly at him* I do what I want, old man. *gets ready to hit him*

Mr. Ping: *in horror* PO!

Po: *grins* You know, this is going to hurt you much more than it's going to hurt me. Now let's make this quick. *attacks him but is hits by Mantis*

Mantis: *shouts* Was it going to feel something like that?

The rest of the Five come. The wolfs take their swords.

Po: *stops them* No, guys. Let me do that! *grins* It's revenge time! He he he he he...

Five take a stance, followed by Po. The six stare at each other in silence...


	5. The sound of the gong

The villagers are shocked as Po and the Five prepare to fight. Finally they lunge at each other.

Tigress: *attacks first* You traitor! *tries to punch Po but gets kicked by him.

Monkey: *lunges at Po* Take this!

Po: *grabs Monkey by the tail and throws him* Nice try, banana eater!

Viper: *wraps around Po's hands and uses the Self-Punching Technique* Sorry, Po, but does it hurt? *hits him again*

Po: *manages to free himself with all his strength and quickly grabs her, pulls on her, and throws her* Not so much as you!

Mantis: That's it! *approaches Po and attacks him but is quickly kicked and punched away*

Po looks with a grin at his work. The five lie exhausted on the ground and growl in pain.

Po: That, my friends, happens if you mess with me. He he he he he… *turns around and wants to leave, but hears a gong sound from Jade Palace* What the... *recognizes the gong, which Shifu used to call him for training* Grrrr... This Long-eared gets slowly on my nerves! *turns to the wolfs* Excuse me, my friends. *looks with a dark grin to the Jade Palace and says in irony* I think I'm late for training! He he he he he... *walks the stairs to the palace up*

At the top of the stairs outside the Hall of Warriors, Shifu looks upon the valley, awaiting his fate. He sees Po coming the long stairs up and waits until Po appears before him.

Po: *bows and says in irony* You called me, Master?

Shifu: Po! It must stop now! This is my last warning! Give up and I forgive you!

Po: *smiles darkly* And what if not?

Shifu: *sighs* Then I have to stop you!

Po: So... *turns his back on Shifu* That is how it's going to be?

Shifu: That is how it must be. *puts himself in a kung fu position*

The master and his students get ready for battle...


	6. Master vs Student

Po looks back at him... and then attacks. The two battle. Po punches Shifu clean through the doors of the Jade Palace. Shifu recovers himself quickly and faces his favourite student.

Po: *enters, his face a mask of pure fury* Do you know, how hard it is for me to go up the long stairs. Why didn't you come to fight to the village?

Shifu: *smirks clever* He he he he he...

Po: *confused at first but then it becomes clear to him* Oh, I see! *growls angrily* You called me here to weaken me! You tricked me again!

Shifu: *smirks* It's not my fault that you are so gullible!

Po: *growls and leaps for the next artefact. He picks Oogway's stick up, faces to Shifu and is about to break the it* Say it again! *smiles and cracks the stick a little*

Angered, Shifu finally goes on the offensive. They fight.

Po: *pins Shifu down with the stick by the throat* This is the Iast time you make a fool out of me!

Shifu: *tries to get free* I made a hero out of you. You did the fool thing all by yourself.

They struggle for a beat until finally, the stick snaps in half. Shifu looks back at the pieces and a flutter of peach tree petals fly by. Po knocks over the spears and arrows and throws them at Shifu, who dodges each attack. An arrow flies to the golden dragon under the pool and is dangerously damaged. Then Po kicks a sword at him, and Shifu counters it and redirects it into the floor.

Shifu: *grins* That all you got?

Po: *smiles darkly* Let me think! Hmmmmmmmm... Oh, of course! I forgot this! *starts spinning at very high speeds, he then stops and fires a green ball of energy at Shifu, throwing him to the pool* Am I still gullible, Master Shifu?

Shifu: *weakly* How I ... So how I told you, Po! I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to be independent. I wanted to share my knowledge with you. If I hurt you, then I'm sorry.

Po hesitates. Shifu waits. After a long moment... Po's expression goes cold. He grabs Shifu by the throat.

Shifu: *strangled* Po, please, don't!

Something exploded in Po and he lets go of his master. He moves away from him.

Po: *falls to the ground, holds his head with his paws and screams* No, I will not hurt, Shifu! I won't!

The golden dragon on the ceiling begins to wobble and falls menacingly on Shifu.

Po: *notices this and runs to him* SHIFU! NOOOOOOOOO!


	7. Forgive me

Last time by Hunted Dragon...

Something exploded in Po and he lets go of his master. He moves away from him.

Po: *falls to the ground, holds his head with his paws and screams* No, I will not hurt, Shifu! I won't!

The golden dragon on the ceiling begins to wobble and falls menacingly on Shifu.

Po: *notices this and runs to him* SHIFU! NOOOOOOOOO!

In slow motion the golden dragon falls on Shifu. Po reaches his Master, and pushes him to the side, but Po falls into the pool and the golden dragon on him. The dragon clings under water, so that Po can't get free.

Shifu: *looks in horror how his student drowns* PO! NOOOOOO! *runs to the pool and jumps into the water*

Underwater Shifu tries to help Po. For Po, the air is running out and he pushes with all his strength on the dragon, but in vain. Shifu appears on the surface, takes air and dives back to him.

Po realizes that it is hopeless to get free and he knows that Shifu will not leave him. Shifu will drown with him.

Po and Shifu look at each other, then Po gives him an "I'm sorry look" and shoots again a green light on him, so Shifu is thrown out of the water. Shifu falls on the floor of the Hall of Heroes and growls in pain. He crawls to the pool with the hope to save his students. But it's too late. The last air bubbles come to the surface until the water is still.

Shifu: *shocked* PO! *turns around and screams in pain, because he has again lost his favorite student* NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! No! That can't be! No! POOOOOOO! *he remembers the good times with Po* Forgive me, Po! Please forgive me! *bows deeply before the pool, where Po's dead body lies* Forgive me! *starts to cry*

In a short moment, the five appear and run into the Hall of Heroes.

Tigress: Master! Are you okay? Where is Po?

Shifu: *looks frustrate in the pool and sighs* Po is dead, my students!

The five are stunned.

Mantis: *crosses his arms* He deserves it!

Shifu: *growls* No, he doesn't deserve it! He deserves to live! He had protected us, he brought us peace, and we hurt his feelings! He's dead, is my fault! Forgive me, Po! *leans followed by the Five*

Five: Forgive us, Po!

End!

I'm joking!

Be continued...


	8. I will find you

Po's funeral took place at the peach tree hill. The whole valley of peace has gathered and put flowers on Po's made jade stone coated grave. When all the guests are gone, Shifu and the Five take goodbye at Po's grave.

Tigress: *bows* Master Shifu! Can we go now?

Shifu: Please, go before! I'll stay a little here and will come later!

The Five bow and go back to the palace!

Shifu: *walks to Po's grave and sits down next to it. He puts his paw on the grave and sighs* I'm sorry, Panda! Honor, peace for you. You were brave, Po. Courageous warrior, who I've ever known. The future students will learn about you. My master once said to me. "The world is just a preparation for the next World." I promise you, Po. I'll find past thousand worlds and ten thousand life until I found you. I will wait across the life. I will wait and find you passing thousand worlds.

A warm wind of peach blossoms hugs Shifu and flies away.

Shifu: *looks confused* Po? *smiles and looks at the view from atop peach tree hill standing next to Po's ghost*

The End


End file.
